The spook's Afterlife
by Vincent victor crowley
Summary: The county has been war torn between the forces of dark and light. Now Tom and Alice has to put a stop to the fiend the father of lies, the devil . they have to stop him before he being a new age of darkness to county. Does tom and Alice have what ittakes
1. fight to the finish

I walked in a war torn county. I am staring unblinking at the ground. While the lamia's fly about me in the sky. Ice had come through and formed deadly glaciers. The county is not how I remember it. The green valleys lie desolate and buildings are falling apart around me.

I feel a deep sense of failure. The spook had died during a raid to fight water witches up in the north of the county. The fiend was in the mist of the raid and killed poor Gregory. I couldn't find Jack, Ellie nor James I hope deep down that they got away safely and out of the battle.

The only person I had was Alice who was holding my hand and was gripping it. I looked at her hair it was white as snow and her eyes were still haunted from when the fiend dragged into the realm of darkness. She looked smile at me warily. She had a time hard time uniting the three witch clans. But she prevailed and all clans where united to defeat the fiend forever.

As I walk up the highest fell in the county I released my grip from Alice's hand. I turn to Alice she looked weak from battle.

Alice, I said sadly. I wanted to say something to you ever since we left Ireland.  
>I love you.<p>

Alice had tears welling in her eyes. Then she fastened her lips against mine.  
>I released my hand from Alice and advanced up the fell.<p>

"Duty above all". Is what my master believed in. vivid thoughts flashed in my mind of what mam had once said.

"You're my gift to the county".

"You and Alice are the future of the county".

Even as I walk this path up to the fell to confront the fiend. I feel resignment.  
>I walked to the clearing, where the Fiend sat defiantly on his thrown.<p>

He sat there in his fearsome majesty and got up and the fiend was ready for an attack. I took out my blade of destiny that was given to me by Chuculain the Irish hero . And one thought went through my mind.

"one shall stand, one shall fall".


	2. battle of the wardstone

The fiend looked at me his face full of malice. You bound me proper in that pit in Ireland. He said with a sneer. But now I'll take your soul. That you promised me in Greece.

Then he transformed into mam. You owe me dearly Tom. You made a pact with me to give you time with the ordeen. In exchange for a soul.

Now surrender your soul to me. 

Never, I said. You'll Torture me in the deepest depts of the darkness.  
>I'll never give you my soul.<br>Then the fiend transformed into Alice.  
>I'll torture the ones you love if you don't.<br>No, I said. Duty Above all.

Find then in that case I shall make everyone you love sink into the abyss! Bellowed the fiend.

Then the fiend brandished a sword that looked exactly like my but instead of a skelts head on the blade it had a devil's head and the blade was crimson red.

Then the fight was drawn , me and the fiend combated with swords for a great while. The fiend was using his full power against me. The battle felt like it took ages.

But then the fiend disarmed me. M y sword was flung to one end of the fell.

The fiend grabbed me roughly by the cloak. Then he threw me down.  
>I will get what I want, said the fiend coldly.<p>

No you won't! Then a girl with a tattered dress and bare feet. Stood between me and the Fiend.  
>It was Mab.<p>

You won't hurt Tom. You won't do it. Mab said fear and anger on her face.

Foolish girl glared the fiend. You will receive no mercy from me.

Then the Fiend grab Mab by the neck. She was struggling trying to breath. The Fiend looked like he was about to impale Mab with his blade.

I tried to help Mab.  
>She looked down at me and smiled. Then she kicked me hard to the ground driving all the air out of my lungs. With the Fiend still gripping her. Then the fiend plunged the sword into Mab.<p>

I heard her breathed lightly. Then she was thrown. Mab was dead her body was limp and lifeless.  
>Then I seen Alice, She must have gotten out of the fray of battle that was on the foot hills of the fells with the witches and the Lamia's.<p>

Fear was etched onto Alice's face, when she seen Mab lifeless body.

Alice grabbed my sword and ran to my side.

Well, well my dear sweet daughter. The fiend said sweetly to Alice.

I've no father, said Alice in full fury.  
>Well I guess you two are going to the dark.<p>

I held my blade defensively. I am light and so is Alice. I said with an edge of fear.

The fiends grab me by the neck along with Alice in the other hand. Well let's see how you fight in my domain.  
>Then me and Alice were engulfed by the darkness. We both woke up in what seem to be a darker version of the county. Everything was of blood and rust and broken shards of metal it looked as if you could see in the bowels of the earth which flood of magma through the sheet and the bard fence. And there were bodies on the trees hanging upside down.<p>

This is it, said Alice. This is the Darkness that I was in when me and you got separated in Ireland alice said sorrowfully. 


	3. In a flash of darkness

Me and Alice walked what seemed like ages. Through the dark until we headed towards my brother Jacks farm. The weird thing about the dark everything looks distorted in this realm.  
>The farm looked barely livable. The roof was caved in and the Brewer farm part of the house were my brother James had build was completely gone.<p>

Then Alice pointed up. There was a black Chapel on the fell were the Fiend and I had our battle.  
>When we reach the outer rim of the fell in was completely covered in denizens of the dark . Monster I notice from the spook's bestiary.<p>

Alice ran past me heading towards the monsters at full pelt.  
>Alice! I screamed.<p>

She ran towards the beasts and uttered one word in old tongue. She had held her hand in the air and gripped her hand into a fist.

The screams of pain came from the monsters along with the crunching of bones and blood spraying. I had to cover my ears and hold the contents stomach.

I was dazed at what Alice had done. She took out every monster with one word.

The darkness had given her great strength. Maybe she was malevolent I thought.

Then I thought of mam and what she said. " you two are the future of the county".

Alice returned after what she done. She could see the concern in my eyes.  
>Tom, she said softly. After this is done no more dark. We can go back to things how they were.<br>I don't think anything can go back to normal. I said doubtfully.

Me and Alice walked hand and hand up the fell and towards the chapel.  
>when we got to the chapel . We open the two wooden doors. Only to see that there were no pews. Only the thrown that was on the black barge when the fiend told me Alice's terrible secret.<p>

At the end of the Chapel behind the throne I could see the fiend. And what he said sent a chill down my spine.  
>"So it seems your souls had sent you to obliteration".<br>Were here to finish it once and for all. I said coolly. Then I remember from the from one of mam's books, the fiend in the realm of darkness his power is hindered in this realm. He has all the same power in the county but all of his power is almost used up in this realm. And I remember telling Alice about it.

Alice called out a spell and made the fiend drop to his knees and bellow in pain. He was about as human as us in the dark.

"Girl should have killed you when you were born" screamed the fiend.  
>Your mistake, shouted Alice.<p>

I took out my blade in my staff and rammed in his right hand. He had an evil look in his eyes. Then I took out my chain and binded him even thought I could lose my chain that mam gave to me it was a sacrifice I was willing to take.

Then I took out my Blade of destiny.  
>The fiend started negotiating. Let me live boy, the fiend pleaded I can put everything the way it was.<p>

Nothing can be normal again. I plunge the blade into his chest. He twisted in pain. And stared to choke up blood then he fell silent. He was dead.


	4. Into the light

We walked from the corpse of the Fiend. After a few paces Alice fell to her knee's she started growing a red. About as red as blood. Then she started to sweat a black sandy substance.

Alice! I ran to her. Look like her hair was going back to normal. It was going back to the black that I remembered. And she got up and her eyes were not haunted.

Tom, she wept with joy. The darkness it is gone. I was relieved to hear her say that.  
>She clean the tears from her eyes. So how do we get out of here? I asked Alice.<p>

Don't know replied Alice. Help me out you did with the help of Pan. You remember?  
>Yeah, I said<p>

We walked for miles until in that darkness until we met a Light. The light was very bracing it was warm like meeting an old friend that you haven't met in a long time. Me and Alice was welcomed by the warmth. The first people I seen was Dad and Mam . Then we seen Mr. Gregory with Meg, Then I seen Mr. Arkwright. Then finally I have seen Mab.

Alice walked over to Mab. So how you end up in light Mouldheel? Alice asked.  
>Don't know replied Mab. Did good as all she said sarcastically but friendly.<p>

I ran over to Mam. You did well, Mam and your Dad is very proud of you. I hugged them both.

Then I walked over to the Spook , Meg and .

You did well Lad said the Spook. Very well commented . Then meg gave A look .oh I almost forgot. Then the spook turn his attention to Alice. I am sorry said the spook to Alice.  
>I judge you far to harshly for my own good.<p>

Then finally the spook told Alice one last thing. This made my heart leap with joy. It's your Duty to watch over Tom for now on. do you accept this task?  
>Alice shook her head obediently.<p>

Tom, Mam called out.  
>I've one more gift for you. It's from me and your Father.<p>

It was two rings. What are these? I knew that they were Mam and Dad's wedding bands  
>Use them well, said Mam.<br>You might need them.

Giving Alice a knowing smile.

Then the light started to fade.


End file.
